


A New Composition

by tinacita



Series: adam & christina [13]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: Adam is newly inspired, and Christina unknowingly admits something.





	A New Composition

**Author's Note:**

> Adam & Christina's story continues!

As I stretched, I began to think about things. I was halfway through my lovely "vacation" with Adam, and I didn't want it to end. I wanted to stay with him here, permanently.

Every time I thought about leaving, my chest tightened up and I wanted to cry. I knew that I was in love with him, despite my efforts not to be.

But how could I not? He’s everything that I need, and then some. But he still thinks that's he hindering me in some way, that he's preventing me from leading the life that I should be.

So, in typical fashion, I’m going to ignore it until the time comes.

As I kept stretching, I thought I heard some movement upstairs. Checking the time on my phone, I realized it was later than I thought.

Quietly heading back upstairs, I saw the bedroom was empty. And then I heard it ... Adam’s acoustic guitar.

As silently as possible, which is nearly IMPOSSIBLE as Adam’s hearing is incredibly sensitive, I crept up to the studio.

I sighed happily to myself as I saw him standing there, his back towards me, trying to translate what was in his mind to the instrument.

He muttered under his breath as he experimented with different variations of the same small piece of music. I smiled, thinking about how I do the same thing when I’m choreographing a new dance.

Watching him made me so happy – happy to not only be with him, but also happy to have the honor of seeing him create something.

Closing my eyes, I leaned against the doorframe, listening to his creative process. I don’t know how long I was standing there, but when I opened my eyes, Adam was looking at me curiously.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

He regarded me for a moment, and then went back to his guitar.

“You did not. I heard you come up the stairs. I was waiting to see if you were going to stay and say something or if you would try and sneak off,” he said plainly.

“I … why do you think I’d sneak off?”

“We are alike in this respect; we both value the creative process. I knew you would be intrigued by the piece, but you also would not want to disturb me,” he explained.

“That’s true. If you want me to leave, I will.”

Glancing over at me, he shook his head no. “That will not be necessary. I would like to know your opinion Christina.”

I looked up, surprised. “Why would you want my opinion?”

Adam stopped what he was doing and set his guitar on the stand. Walking over to me, he blessed me with that small smile I adore so much.

Touching my cheek, he said, “My sweet zombie. Seeing you dance to my music has inspired me. I want to create something else for you.”

I was so stunned that I couldn’t even respond. I just stood there, staring at him.

“Oh Adam …”

He rested his forehead against mine, and I sighed.

“My darling Christina, you … you have awakened in me a desire to create something … full of life. The piece I created for your choreography, it has meaning. That is not something I have had in a very long time,” he continued.

I didn’t realize that I had started crying, and when I picked my head up to look at him, he gently brushed the tears away.

“My passionate dancer, I do hope those are joyous tears,” he said softly.

Still unable to formulate any sort of coherent thought I merely nodded, and smiled.

He pulled me close to him, holding me tightly. I felt so safe, and content, in his arms. I never wanted to leave them.

Sniffling, I said, “Oh Adam. It means so much to hear you say that. I know how I feel when I dance to it. I feel something so … profound …”

Again, he smiled.

“That is exactly how I feel when I watch you dance,” he whispered.

Smiling, I kissed him, softly at first. Then he deepened the kiss, making me moan.

“Christina,” he murmured before picking me up and carrying me to the old couch in his studio.

He gently set us both down, with me on his lap, and started kissing my neck.

As he slid the straps from my warm-up off my shoulders, he grumbled.

“What in the hell is this bloody zombie contraption? How do I get it off?” he complained.

Giggling, I broke free from his embrace and slid off his lap. Standing, I loosened the drawstring at the waist and the garment fell to a heap on the floor. Stepping out of it, I kneeled before him.

Adam looked at me, confused.

“Christina?”

Smirking, I winked, and then slid my hands up his thighs. My fingers slowly pulled down his zipper, revealing his delicious cock.

Running my fingers along his shaft, I gently licked him, eliciting the most sensual groan.

“Christina …”

I glanced up at him before taking as much of him as I could. He tasted … unique … probably due to his … condition.

Alternating between sucking and licking, I was pleased by his reactions.

All of a sudden he grabbed my shoulders and with his not quite human strength he picked me up off the floor and lowered me onto him.

“Adam!” I screamed as he filled me so quickly.

“So wet for me, my lovely dancer,” he sighed.

My head fell back as he thrust up into me, hitting that sweet spot that no one else ever had.

Gripping his shoulders, I finally managed to regain some of my senses and began to meet his thrusts, riding him harder.

“Adam,” I keened as I could feel myself getting closer to my release.

He then pulled me flush against his chest, and whispered, “Come for me.”

His words, the most sensual command I’ve ever heard, pushed me over, and I came, screaming his name.

His release followed, and I went limp in his arms, mumbling his name over and over.

He held me for a while until I stopped panting, and then he wrapped an old blanket around me. He carried us into the pseudo living room and laid me gently down on the sofa.

“Adam?”

He motioned for me to wait, and so I did. A few minutes later he returned, with a bottle of water and his flask.

“Here, you need to rehydrate,” he explained, handing me the chilled bottle.

Sitting down next to me, he laid me across his lap before taking a quick swig from his flask.

I watched in awe, as I always did, when his fangs descended and he momentarily drifted off to another place.

When he recovered, he smiled down at me.

“Would you like to go for a drive tonight, perhaps to the park? We should be able to stargaze for a bit as it is clear,” he suggested.

“That sounds perfect. Maybe you could tell me about the new piece you’re working on.”

He nodded. “Possibly.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We did indeed go to the park, and I had a fascinating time under the stars.

When we got back, he banished me, although incredibly politely, from his studio. To give him some extra space, I went down to the piano room and practiced all of my dances.

This went on for a few days, until one night he came downstairs while I was rehearsing his dance.

Naturally, I never heard him, or even saw him. When I finished, I gasped as I spied him leaning against the doorframe.

“Simply stunning Christina,” he complimented.

Blushing, I walked over to him and hugged him.

“Thank you Adam.”

“No my sweet dancer, thank you,” he countered.

Without saying another word, he took my hand and led me upstairs to his studio. Gesturing to the couch, I went and sat down.  
He then picked up his guitar and started playing.

Unlike the first piece he created for me, this one had an incredible crescendo; it began slowly and softly and then gained both volume and tempo.

It was utterly incredible. When he finished, he stood motionless for a moment and then glanced over at me.

Again, I was speechless. His music is so powerful, so full of depth and emotion. I didn’t think I had the words to adequately describe what I felt.

So I did the only thing I could. Standing up, I walked over to him and kissed him passionately, trying to convey everything that I couldn’t say.

When I broke the kiss, so I could breathe, he just looked at me.

“Adam,” I panted.

Putting a long, slender finger to my lips he silenced me.

Reverently he placed the guitar back on its stand and embraced me.

“Thank you, so very much,” he whispered into my hair. “You just told me exactly what I was hoping to hear.”

I looked up at him and smiled. “That was astounding.”

He kissed my forehead before glancing over to the thickly curtained windows.

“Daylight is approaching. It is time to rest,” he said, gently leading me to the bedroom.

As we undressed each other, I felt so content. He touched me as lovingly as he did his beloved instruments.

Joining him in bed, I kissed him once more before curling up against him, my head on his chest.

As I was falling asleep, I heard him wish me a good morning.

“I love you Adam …”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, for reading :)


End file.
